The Birthday Surprise
by Kaily-Chan
Summary: WARNING:This fic contains YURI and some YAOI situations. I'ts mainly a T/Y fic. No real sex, but some sexual and vulgar language implied. I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARAS.


The Birthday Surprise!  
  
[ Hey all you FFVII-Yuri fans ^_^V. Nice knowing I'm not -completely- insane. Hey, speaking of insane, this fic is just that. Hee-hee. While writing this outrageous fic, I suddenly got the urge to make Vincent have a fetish for trout. I know it's quite…weird to say the least, but it adds a touch of humor, which I think even the most -dramatic- fics -should- have. I think the pairing of Tifa and Yuffie is both unique and appealing to the reader. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Ja ne! ~Kaily ]  
  
It was a hot summer-ish afternoon. Cloud, Vincent and -all- the others, except the arrogant princess, poor-excuse-for-a-ninja, a.k.a. Yuffie, and the beautiful, tough warrior-whom-can't admit-her-own-feelings, were out on another -crazy- adventure. Something about saving the world... Anyway, so Tifa and Yuffie were left at home to fight with each other.  
  
"I'm too bored to save the world today!" The 16 year old said with a sigh and a pout of her lips.  
  
"You're too bored for -anything- these days." Tifa said with a smirk.  
  
"Well, what do ya' expect? It's the same old boring stuff. Day after day, gets a little dull around here."  
  
Tifa smiled at the child-ish remark.  
"Well, if -we- don't save the world, who will? Huh missy?"  
  
With a stomp of her feet, a quick cross over of her arms, and a puffing of her bottom lip Yuffie replied.  
"Well, -I- don't know. I- -I'm sure they'll find -some-one."  
  
Tifa sighed at the Kisaragi child's selfish and oblivious attitude. Shaking her head she wondered to herself 'Why did -I- get stu- -..' Looking up quickly she saw Yuffie with her pouty look upon her face. Thinking now instead 'hey, she's kinda cute when she does that.' After realizing the -total- kawaii-ness of her position she giggled aloud.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
Yuffie asked, eyes full of wonder and suspicion.  
  
"Oh nothing…"  
Tifa shrugged off a bit then added to her statement.  
"Just you."  
  
"What's so funny about -me-?"  
Looking at Tifa she glared. Now with both an angered expression on her face and a wretched sensation in the pit of her stomach.  
  
Tifa cleared her throat feeling ignorant. She quickly changed the subject.  
"So…what do you want for dinner? You know, we have to eat a well-balanced nutritious meal to stay in good health- -."  
  
Raising a brow, Yuffie shook her head pathetically. She decided to take the conversation to where -she- wanted it to be.  
"You know, you've been acting weird lately. You used to be nicer, but now you pick on me and all we ever do if fight, fight, fight. What did -I- do?"  
  
"I'm not picking on you. I'm -just- trying to make you smile a bit more, God knows you need it. I read some where that the more you smile the - -."  
  
Yuffie so -rudely- interrupted her to speak her -own- words.  
"I don't want to hear about -any- more of your statistics! All I want it to get along, for it to be like it used to be. Nicer. And I smile enough as it is. I don't need to be pushed into anything. If I'm not smiling, it's 'cause I don't want to."  
  
Tifa shrugged a bit.  
"But I love seeing you smile, I really do think you should do it more often."  
She said this with a smile of her own expressed upon her face stretching from ear to ear.  
  
Yuffie blinked some. Then double blinked some more, allowing her thoughts to process. Smirking she began to mock Tifa.  
"You think I'm gor-geous. You want to ki-ss me You want to da-te me. You luh-of me."  
Yuffie began to laugh insanely over her own stupidity. Then looked at Tifa, noticing that she looked a bit upset. Thinking that made her appeal extremely sexy to her, she spoke out.  
"Tifa…I-I want you."  
She said this with a serious tone of voice, looking straight into the older woman's eyes, not letting a single flicker of her eye lashes interrupt.  
  
Tifa hmphed and crossed her arms over her chest, sticking her nose in the air.  
"Stop teasing Yuff-chan! That's not nice!"  
  
Kisaragi giggled some, covered her mouth with her cupped palm.  
"I mean it Tifa. You're so hot. Just looking at you makes me melt."  
She suddenly did just that. Dropping to her knees in front of the older woman, she saw that Tifa had completely stripped herself of the clothing that had only concealed her true beauty from within.  
  
Smirking at 16 year old dropping to he floor she spoke, destroying the silence.  
"Heh, I want you too"  
Tifa closed her eyes then slowly rolled her neck in a three hundred and sixty degree angle.  
  
Yuffie looked up to her with her big brown eyes twinkling and glistening from the moisture. She let out a soft moan and tightened her eyes shut.  
"Oo-oh Tifa, take me. Please?"  
  
Tifa nodded and grabbed her hand, leading her to the bed room.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*{The next day}*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The next morning Yuffie, somehow, woke up in her own bed. She looked around for Tifa, but she was nowhere in sight. Sighing slightly she stood up and walked to the window. When she opened the curtains she took a deep breath the while allowing the warmth of the morning sun to beam on her closed eyes, thinking what a wonderful morning it was.  
"Nuuuuuu!"  
Yuffie was running down the hall -screaming-. It seemed the loudest any -human- could ever scream. But everyone was soon to find out, it was nothing for Yuffie.  
"Ahhhh! Everyone…wake up! It's the 3rd it's the 3rd!"  
  
Cloud woke up with a groan, quickly rolling over on is stomach and covering his head with a pillow, attempting to block out the horrid wailing. Cid threw his spear into the wall from frustration then sat up to fart, like a typical man that he was. Barret had been awake for several hours, and didn't really even notice the yelling. He was bored so he decided to shoot holes in the ceiling with his gun-arm. While Vincent fucked a trout…(Erm…beats me o_O; ~Shrugs.~) Yuffie ran to Caith Sith's room and grabbed his loudspeaker while he was still sleeping. Not acknowledging the true weird-ness of a cat sleeping with a loudspeaker, she screamed a glass shattering screech into it.  
"YOU FOOLS! TIFA IS TURNING TWENTY ONE TODAY!"  
Everyone -sprung- from their beds, everyone except Caith Sith and Tifa that is, and rushed to the living room where Yuffie was bouncing off the walls.  
"YUFFIE! You psychotic selfish bitch! Simmer down, we -were- going to -surprise- Tifa, now you -ruined- it!"  
Cloud shouted at the hyped-up child.  
  
"…Oopsies…"  
She looked down for a moment.  
"I'm sorry Cloud…I truly am, I- -I didn't know…"  
  
"Yeah, yeah"  
Cloud said sounding as if her apology didn't matter.  
"Just -try- not to mess up the day even -more-. Please?!"  
  
Yuffie walked off ashamed. She entered the weird cat-thing's room and set the loudspeaker back in the grasps of Caith, noticing him sucking his finger and clinging onto his big stuffed mog plushie. She walked back out then hide away in her room. Cloud sighed.  
"Whew, -finally- she's gone. Now let's go back to sleep everybody."  
  
Aeris looked pissed.  
"What about the surprise party?"  
She asked stupidly.   
  
Cloud chuckled.  
"That was just an excuse to get that brat to shaddup."  
  
Aeris got that… 'Oo-ooh!' look on her face then hushed up herself. Cid and Barret laughed ignorantly at Cloud's comment, while Vincent decided to find another trout. Everyone else went back to bed.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*{A few hours later}*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Yes! I found another one!"  
Vincent cheered for himself, then did a little victory dance. He quickly stopped when he realized everyone was looking at him.  
"*Cough, cough* Ahem, I was…uh…hungry." He cleared his throat then quickly stumbled out to go make sweet love to the…uh…trout. (Don't ask, 'cause I don't know either o_o;-) Tifa could feel the warm sun on her face as she awoke and yawned. Stretching she rubbed her eyes and sat up. Once feeling great, because of the wonderful day it was, she suddenly felt ill. Sighing she realized she was turning yet another year older. She threw the covers off onto the floor and went to her closet. Slowly, she got herself dressed for the day and brushed her hair quickly. (But her hair is so perfect, she prolly doesn't even need to brush it in the mornings ^_~) dragging her feet behind her she designated herself to the kitchen to get a bowl of Cheerios. But, when she got to the living room she was pounced by the 3"9 fire tailed, orange creature, more commonly known as RedXIII. Everyone cheered and yelled 'Happy Birthday.' She throw the over grown cat off of her and stood up to look around.  
"Oh god no."  
She said, knowing right away this was the work of Cloud.  
"Cloud! You know how I hate surprise birthday parties! I told you I didn't want one this year!"  
  
Cloud popped some of the party's food in his mouth, not knowing what it all was, stuffing it so that his reply would only be muffled.  
  
"Cloud…"  
Tifa said with a sigh. She then walked up to him and hugged him gently. He was surprised then hugged her back. Smirking to herself, Tifa released him then punched him on the top of his head.  
"You big jerk…ah, I love ya anyway"  
She smiled then everyone cheered. Yuffie looked at Tifa and was smiling the most, clapping and cheering with every chance. Tifa caught her from the corner of her eye, and half smiled back, making the young girl blush intensely. It's a wonder no one noticed her flushed face.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*{About half an hour later}*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Passing down the gifts to Tifa, everyone was excited to see her open them, they stared at her hands the whole time. Cloud had given her a small plushie of himself. Knowing he gave it to her for the soul purpose of making himself feel better. Cid had given her a small Air craft model. He was never good at picking out gifts for others, mostly his gifts where things -he- wanted. Barret didn't really have a gift to give her, he didn't know what she'd like…but he brought Marlene at least! Aeris gave her a card that said 'lay off my man bitch.' When Tifa saw that, she almost died laughing. For one, she didn't even like Cloud like that, and two, she was a lesbian! Red licked her to death, so that was his gift to her. Vincent, well…Vincent couldn't go get her a gift, anytime anyone asked him what he'd get her, he'd go psycho and say 'My trout, no no no, you no touch my trout, begone!' So…yeah.Caith Sith could care less that it was her birthday really…but Sephiroth stopped by! Well…that was only for about 15mins, and when he came he dragged Cloud to back room and fucked his brains out, so I guess you could say he was preoccupied most of the time…The only person who wasn't accounted for was Yuffie.  
"Yuffie, did you get Tifa anything at all?"  
Cloud asked expecting her to say no.  
  
"I sure did, but I'll give it to her in private"  
With this she winked at Tifa. Tifa turned red in the face and the room went silent. Then Cloud spoke.  
"Okay, what next? What do you want to do now miss 21-year-old?"  
  
Tifa sighed.  
"Don't remind me."  
  
"Why? What's wrong with being 21? You can get drunk, well…you've done that already…but you know what I mean!"  
  
Tifa just shook her head and changed the subject.  
"So, is there cake?"  
  
Cloud nodded and looked towards the kitchen. Suddenly all the lights throughout the entire house went out. Then Vincent and Barret came to where everyone was carrying a huge birthday cake that was covered in candels. Tifa cocked a brow to the sky.  
"Aren't there only supposed to be one candel for every year?"  
  
Cloud laughed some then entered in -his- two cents.  
"Yeah sure, but you act so old, we had two, so now you have 42 candels on your cake"  
He grew a huge child-ish grin on his face and cackled madly.  
Tifa looked at him strangely. Wondering why possibly could have gone wrong wth him at birth. The cake was divided up and everyone got a slice. Except Yuffie, they couldn't find her…and now a whole layer was missing from the cake.  
  
"What more could go wrong? We're missing our darling child and now the bottom of the cake is lost."  
Cloud said sarcastically.  
  
Tifa found no humor in the matter. Yuffie was a young girl, almost an adult, but not yet, she could be lost or worse…hurt. She knew they had to find her and fast. Tifa told everyone to look round for the run away teen, so they did. Everyone split up, Tifa was left in the house, to search it of course. She kept yelling Yuffie's name, wondering where se could be. Once everyone was most obviously far away Tifa heard a starnge noise from her own bedroom. Walking to the door she slowly opened it as the hinges creaked from the lack of oiling. Suddenly she dropped her jaw. There, standing before her was the 'run away teen', only there was a bonus to it. She was totally sweet, literally. Yuffie was standing up, leaning one arm on a wall, completely covered in birthday cake and completely naked.  
  
"Well, at least we know where that darn layer took off to."  
Tifa said with a smirk.  
  
"There's something I wanted to give you Tifa…I hope you enjoy…"  
Yuffie grinned ear to ear and blushed. She then layed her body on the bed and closed her eyes, letting Tifa thave her way with her. Right before they were about to reach their climax, Yuffie kissed Tifas forehead and wished her a happy birthday. They kissed and soon after fell asleep. As for the others, Aeris was surprised when they found Tifa laying there naked on the small body of the partially cake covered Yuffie, but most the others weren't. Cloud smirked at it, then Sephiroth appeared and they ran away together to make sweet love for all eternity. Cid finally got his chance to return to being a pilot, and as for Barret…well, Barret is happily re-married and living at home with his daughter. Vincent never forgot his first trout, but ended up settling down with RedXIII, he couldn't give up the animal thing. He, to this day, still keeps a trout in his dresser though. Aeris went lesbian soon after leaving the home as well. She ended up with a real butch and still lives with her to this day. As for Tifa and Yuffie…well…that's another story.  
  
  
[Thank you all for taking the time to read this fic, I hope you enjoyed it, if you'd like to find out more about what happened between Tifa and Yuffie, e-mail me at Kaily_Chan_Yahmasaki@Yahoo.com and maybe I can whip up a story for you. Thank you all again for listening. Ai shiteru!!]  
  
~Writen by Catherine Hulbert/Kaily Yahmasaki  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Catherine Hulbert ^_^!  
~Kaily 


End file.
